Bluetooth Low Energy (e.g., Bluetooth LE, BLE, and/or Bluetooth Smart) is a wireless personal area network technology for exchanging data over short distances from fixed and mobile devices. BLE has been implemented in computing devices related to healthcare, fitness, beacons, security, home entertainment, communications, audio, etc. For example, BLE may be utilized for audio playback on multiple BLE audio sinks (e.g., speakers, earphones, earbuds, etc.), where a master device transmits audio data to one or more slave devices that will output the audio.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.